Blackmail
by Black cat-san
Summary: Colonello blackmails Tsuna to go on a date with him.


Me: Here is another one shot but this time the pairing is C27!

Tsuna: Why are you pairing me up with Colonello?

Me: Because I can. Now do the disclaimer Tsuna.

Tsuna: She does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Me: on with the story!

Tsuna: …

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at his house, sitting on a chair, minding his own business when suddenly the door was slammed open.<p>

"Colonello-senpai, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here the question is what are you doing here? Kora." Colonello said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Today's our date! Kora." Colonello shouted out so that his mother, Futa, Lambo and Ipin were able to hear.

"What? I don't even remember when we started da… dating!" Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun/tsuna-nii!" 4 new voices said as they went in Tsuna's room.

"What's going on here, Tsu-kun?" Nana, Tsuna's mother asked.

"Uhm.. you see." Tsuna started to say when suddenly Colonello whispered something in Tsuna's making Tsuna shiver.

"If you don't go along I will tell everyone one of your most embarrassing moments with me." Colonello whispered, making Tsuna shiver.

"I… we're going out today because today's our date." Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Oh alright, Tsu-kun. Just remember to be careful and you young man, please take care of him." Nana said smiling.

"Of course I would Nana-san. Kora." Colonello said.

"Call me maman." Nana said.

"Tsuna-nii has a boyfriend?" Lambo asked.

"Uhm…" Tsuna started as he looked at Colonello who smiled at him. "Yes?" Tsuna finally said.

"You, *points at Colonello* better take care of Tsuna-nii!" Futa said.

"I agree." Ipin said, nodding.

"I will. Kora" Colonello said.

"Now then, shall we go outside so Tsu-kun could change?" Nana said. They all went outside so that Tsuna could change and when Tsuna went out he grabbed Colonello's hand and ran outside the door.

"What was that about Colonello-senpai?" Tsuna asked.

"You are mine and don't forget about that. Kora." Colonello said as he dragged Tsuna to a restaurant.

"Why are we here, Colonello-sen.." Tsuna started to say but was stopped when Colonello said "No need for senpai, just Colonello and we're here to have lunch. Kora." Colonello said as he called out a waiter to take their orders.

* * *

><p>2 pm<p>

"Where are we going now, Colonello?" Tsuna asked.

"We're going to the movies." Colonello said as he bought a ticket for a scary looking movie.

"Colonello, I think we should take another movie." Tsuna suggested.

"No." Colonello said as he dragged Tsuna in the theater.

Tsuna was cuddled up on Colonllo since he was after all scared of these kinds of movies.

* * *

><p>6 pm<p>

"Now where are we going?" Tsuna asked as his legs trembled.

"To get dinner. Kora." Colonello said.

'Damn it. This line is too long! Kora.' Colonello thought.

* * *

><p>6:20 pm<p>

Tsuna and Colonello we're currently riding a motorcycle to get to the place Colonello was so desperate to go to.

"Where are we going, Colonello?" Tsuna asked.

"You really do like saying that huh?" Colonello said as he laughed while Tsuna blushed.

* * *

><p>6: 59 pm<p>

"We're here. Kora." Colonello said as he helped Tsuna off the motorcycle.

"Colonello, why are we at a beach?" Tsuna asked.

"Come here, Tsuna. Kora." Colonello said, motioning him to sit next to him which Tsuna did… eventually.

* * *

><p>7:00 pm<p>

Suddenly something exploded, up in the sky were...

'Fireworks.' Tsuna thought as he looked at Colonello, smiling. Colonello just grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

'I guess… this turned out pretty well. Kora.' Colonello thought as he deepened the kiss.

"Is this why you... I guess… blackmailed me into going on a date with you?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Kora." Colonello said looking at Tsuna.

"Thank you, Colonello." Tsuna said smiling.

"For what? Kora." Colonello asked.

"For doing this." Tsuna answered.

"No problem." Colonello said.

"I need to tell you something Colonello." Tsuna said.

"What is it? Kora." Colonello asked.

"I love you." Tsuna said.

"I love you too." Colonello said, starting another kiss.

"Now, shall we eat this dinner we bought?" Tsuna asked

"Yeah we will... eventually." Colonello said kissing Tsuna again making the other smile.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Me: It SUCKS! I failed… I am so sorry everyone!

Tsuna: …..

Colonello: It.. uhm…. Kora?

Me: Anyway thanks for reading my stories and till the next story or chapter in Tsuna's life.

Colonello: Don't forget to review.

Tsuna: Thanks for everything.

Me: Ciao-ciao~


End file.
